


sometimes the best thing we can do is move on.

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Category: Days Gone (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bi Deacon, Canon Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, What if Jimenez lived?, What if Sarah had moved on, character centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: When Deacon finds out Sarah is alive, everything should fall into place. But instead, not only does she want to stay with the Militia, but Deacon realizes that any chance of them reigniting their old flame now is made much more complicated.





	sometimes the best thing we can do is move on.

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished the game and couldn't stop thinking of this. I love tropes where one character moves on and the other doesn't so when they come back together it's made more angsty and awkward because of it. I also just wanted to mess around and see how much of the game might change if Kouri is involved with Sarah and also if Jimenez lives, originally two separate ideas now made one.
> 
> As for the Deacon/Jimenez part, I don't actually know if I'm going to do that or if it'll be strictly platonic or more pre-slash esque. I just wanted to put it in the tag for now so that if it does come up, people aren't surprised by it and can avoid Bi-Deacon it if they want to.
> 
> These first two chapters are probably going to focus on Kouri and Sarah before Deacon comes in since I want to make their relationship seem organic and not rushed. Obviously my first time dipping into the Days Gone fandom. I hope everyone enjoys!

Sarah stood tall. It wasn’t out of military pride, some innate muscle memory. She did it out of a necessity so as not to be overlooked. Otherwise, her unassuming figure often had people turning the other way. However, she’d managed to learn how to use that to her advantage. She hoped this new group would be able to see that too. Just like everyone there, she’d killed her fair share of Freakers and marauders. She’d survived of her own will.

Did she feel good about it? No.

Had those first few months been sleepless? Of course. Though to be fair, general fear over the situation and the recent loss of her husband hadn’t helped the dreams.

But had she been able to give Colonel Garret an exact number when he’d asked how many she’d killed, Freaker or otherwise? No. An exact number would have simply been a lie. She wasn’t preoccupied with counting. She just survived like those around her.

The refugee camp had been abandoned by NERO for months by the time the Deschutes County Militia had arrived. Sarah didn’t know exactly what the remnants of the government were planning wherever they had hidden out, but it was clear they didn’t care about the small people. She of course hoped they were looking for a cure of some kind, but she couldn’t just stand on the sidelines and wait for NERO to fix everything.

That was why she’d joined the Militia rather than moving on. About half of the original refugee camp refused the training, the ranks, the new order, and left. Sarah had only felt marginally sad about it. None of them had been together long enough to form truly strong bonds. The only thing she missed was that her former routine had been broken. But it didn’t matter that much. She knew she’d get used to Colonel Garret’s new normal.

She hadn’t met him until she went to their encampment though. The first person of significance she was introduced to was Captain Kouri.

Sarah had met him at the gates of the refugee camp, rifle in hand. Though obviously different from the marauders, she’d been wary of the sudden presence at their door. There had been a large number of them. It had suggested they’d scoped out the area before bringing in reinforcements. If a fight had happened, it would have been pretty evenly matched. Likely no one would have come out of it winning.

“I’m Captain Kouri! We’re with the Deschutes County Militia!”

Sarah had snorted without meaning to. “That’s cute! You gave yourself a name!”

“It’s much more than a name ma’am! We’ve been clearing out the surrounding areas, recruiting where we can!”

Her eyes had focused on the similar bands around everyone’s arm. They didn’t have uniforms, but the ranks were clearly stated for each person. Some even had caps with DCM stitched on them.

“Step forward!”

When Sarah had then proceeded to lower her gun and turn away, the other men and women at her side had thought her crazy. However, a snapped order had them all focusing back on the Militia. Just because she had decided to talk to the man didn’t mean they should let their guard down just yet.

Sarah had jumped off the wall and made her way outside. She had met Kouri about halfway between their two groups. He didn’t have his gun drawn, and the only people that did had their weapons pointed outwards where the Freakers might have appeared. They had at least tried to be seen as non-threatening to the refugee camp.

“Derrick Kouri, ma’am,” he said as way of a more personal introduction once they had stopped about five feet from each other.

 Sarah had kept her rifle loose in her hands. “Sarah Whitaker.”

“So you’re in charge ma’am.”

“No. We work off a more democratic system.”

“That’s not how it looks from here.”

She’d acknowledged the compliment but had still said, “I’m only assessing whether or not you speak the truth. We decide as a group on if we’re buying what you’re selling. Tell me about the Militia.”

Kouri had complied right away. He’d kept his shoulders back, head high and voice matter-of-fact throughout. Despite the group’s name, Sarah had been able to see a clear difference between Kouri and the troops behind him. Eventually, Sarah had to point out the realization. “You’re actual military.”

The man seemed a little taken aback. “You know the look.”

“I knew a few former soldiers back in the day. You don’t strike me as one from the army though.”

“U.S. Air Force ma’am.”

“You can stop with that. I’m not part of your Militia yet.”

“Of course Ms. Whitaker. I’m just trying to show you that we have standards. A code unlike most marauders you might come across. What we’re presenting is very real.”

“Well, if it wasn’t, I’d have to say it’s the most elaborate plan I’ve ever seen a marauder group make just to steal our shit.”

Kouri’s lips actually quirked up at that. “That would be something.”

Sarah nodded in agreement. “But now, I just have one last question for you.” Her grip on her gun had tightened a bit though she hadn’t raised it. Kouri had explained a fair amount, along with why there was a need to burn all structures around them, but… “Your burning everything, it makes sense, but what if we don’t want to serve?”

“There are many ways to help the Militia. You don’t have to just be a soldier. Any type of medical training is welcomed and we always need more farmers. Supplies need to be counted daily, mechanics needed to repair bikes, forgers to make bullets. We know not everyone has what it takes to be a soldier. We just expect everyone to know how to hold a gun.”

“That’s good to hear, but you didn’t exactly answer my question.”

Kouri had acknowledged that with a little nod. “They are of course free to go along with any supplies they need. But this is a war we’re fighting Ms. Whitaker. Leaving any structures open like this will only lead to risks in the future. What if a Horde came through and stragglers started to build up nests here? Then we suddenly have another infestation zone in need of clearing right in our backyard.”

It had made sense. Sarah of course hadn’t had proof beyond the man’s own words, but she’d been able to hear the conviction in his voice. They had strategy, already had good minds behind them. Was there a chance at winning the war as Kouri had put it?

At the time, Sarah hadn’t immediately admitted to her own expertise. However, she had said, “It’s getting dark. More Freaks are going to come out soon. How about you retell your speech to everyone else and then we come to a more concrete decision in the morning.”

“Thank you for the hospitality Ms. Whitaker.”

And just as Sarah had yelled for the gate to open wider, Kouri had yelled at his men to move out of the open.

After the Militia was within their walls, introductions were passed around and the talks began. Just as many were willing to jump at the Militia’s offer, many others argued. A particular man that had gotten on Sarah’s nerves in the past had her interrupting the talks at one point. She had yelled out, “Wasn’t it just yesterday you said this camp was on borrowed time? That a large enough group of Swarmers or maybe even a Breaker or two could just tear down our walls? You wanted to leave anyways so just leave if you don’t want to join, and save us all the headache made by your bitching! Captain Kouri isn’t forcing you. He’s offering. So weigh out the pros and cons without making so much noise that you’ll bring a Horde down on us.”

Sarah had sat down with a small harrumph, arms crossed and glare piercing. A quick glance at Kouri had shown a fleeting smile though. As if he was saying, “Yeah right, not the leader.”

The people had somewhat calmed down at that point, the talks becoming a bit more civil again. It was also where Sarah got her second chance at a one-on-one with Kouri. He’d said his peace and was now clearly trusting his men to form good relations with the people, particularly those still on the fence. Sarah had said as much when Kouri sat down beside her.

“If you care about the man standing beside you as much as you do a cause, then you’re a greater army than those who care for nothing but ideals and possible futures.”

“An interesting philosophy,” Sarah had relented. “Did you hold the same ideas while in the air force?”

“We were brothers.”

“And where are they now?”

Kouri had shrugged. “I was on vacation. Pure chance really that I was out here and not in one of the worse zones.”

 Sarah had rubbed Deacon’s ring. “Do you think they made it?”

“I’d like to think some of them did,” Kouri had honestly replied. “But it would be foolish to assume they all did.”

She’d nodded in agreement before looking down. Her eyes had closed for a second. She’d taken a deep sigh.

“Doesn’t look like any wedding ring I’ve seen.”

Sarah had unexpectedly chuckled at that. Her mind had flitted back to when Deacon had put it on her finger. She’d remembered how she’d joked that he’d better get her a proper one. At that point, thinking on the past had been difficult, but Sarah had already begun to learn how to focus on the good rather than the not knowing. She’d taken note on how Kouri had picked up on the ring’s significance and asked, “You’re married?”

“I was. She passed away before shit began to go down.”

“Is that why you don’t have your ring?”

“I kept it in a desk at home. The best way to put it is that I was stuck. I didn’t have the courage to wear it, to deal with the constant reminder. But I couldn’t move on just yet. Made everything that happened in the Air Force seem easy.”

Sarah mimicked the sad smile Kouri shot her.

“When shit went down, there was no way to go back for it. I got lucky though. The place I was staying for vacation, it was our cabin. It was the first time I’d gone back since she passed. There was a picture of us, on the mantel. I’m thankful every damn day that I managed to take it with me.”

Kouri had pulled out the photo and Sarah had taken it. “What was her name?”

“Karie.”

Again, Sarah hadn’t been able to help the immediate laugh that had left her lips. Right away she’d covered her mouth though, an embarrassed look falling on her face. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to be disrespectful.” She’d quickly handed the photo back. “I just couldn’t help but think…her name was Karie Kouri?”

And thankfully, Kouri had laughed in response. That time his smile hadn’t been tinged in sadness and he’d said, “Those were her exact thoughts when I proposed. She said she didn’t care how much my parents would bitch about it. She was keeping her own last name.”

Sarah had laughed again. That time it had been a little lighter as relief filled her at not offending the man. “I can understand a little of that. My husband’s name was St. John.”

“You’re joking.”

“Absolutely not!”

“Sarah St. John?”

“Deacon practically begged me to keep my own name,” she had said with another laugh. “No need to carry on his family’s ridiculous linage as he put it. And I was partial to my own name anyways.”

“I can understand why,” Kouri had said. His smile had then drifted down, showing that the conversation was shifting back to more serious matters. “And that? That’s what you have left of him?”

“Yeah. This it.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

Sarah had just nodded. There was a large part of her that still believed he was alive, but any hope of seeing each other again had long sense left her. The talking had then changed to other topics, primarily what the Militia had to offer, before everyone wound down for the night.

When morning had come, everyone had decided whether or not they’d at least meet with Garret or if they were leaving for good. The majority did go to Wizard Island, but out of those, only a little over half stayed. His religious standings hadn’t sat well with everyone, and there were those that just honestly didn’t want to join up for some army. But getting to see that it all hadn’t been talk on Kouri’s end, it had given Sarah reason enough to join. Not only that, but the Militia’s future plans brought new hope to her.

On day one, Sarah knew she wanted to be working inside the Ark. So what if she didn’t believe every story that left the Colonel’s lips? The Militia was giving her a goal to work towards that was beyond surviving.

Because of this, when it came time for everyone to choose whether or not to stay, Sarah said yes. She started to add that she had other skills that could prove useful but before she could fully explain, Colonel Garret said, “Every man and woman should know how to hold a gun.”

“Respectfully, I know how to sir.”

“From what Captain Kouri has told me, I believe you. But,” and here he talked louder, talking to the whole group, “this is the largest singular group we’ve brought in at once! All of you will go through basic training at Diamond Lake. Once that is completed, then you will be assigned your positions and any unique skills will be put to use.”

“Yes sir!” came the chorus of voices. And with the leader’s introduction done, their new rules and way of life began to be enforced. The first new one? No personalized jewelry for new recruits.

Colonel Garret walked around with the bag. Person after person pulled off rings or necklaces, took out piercings. Some were more reluctant than others. For Sarah’s part, the necklace was easy. Even the wedding ring wasn’t as difficult. It was Deacon’s ring that made her freeze.

The motion of pulling it off her finger was painful. The world seemed to stop. In that moment, she remembered her heart to heart with Kouri. Now it felt cruel that the man hadn’t warned her. But then, he had been trying to recruit her. Saying she’d have to give up the one thing that tied her to her past might have pushed her away.

It almost did now. But no. Staying in the past just wasn’t an option anymore. She had to keep going.

“Any day now Private,” Garret reminded.

The seconds ticked on as Sarah finally began to pull the ring from her finger. She was certain that she was taking the longest now, and with each tug, her heart stung. But the moment the cool metal left her skin and she dropped it in the bag, a weight suddenly lifted off her. She didn’t know if Deacon was alive or dead, but now she was no longer waiting for him to return. She hadn’t put her heart into the refugee camp because that was what she’d been doing, waiting.

But now she had purpose again. A future to work towards.

As Colonel Garret walked to the next person, Sarah closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Three silent tears fell, but the freeness in her chest stayed. She would always love Deacon and what they’d had, but now it was time to work towards saving those that she could.

The very next day, Sarah and all the others from the refugee camp were moved to Diamond Lake.

It was much smaller than Wizard Island and still partially under construction. Because of that, a lot of their basic training involved helping to build future barracks and reinforcing walls instead of simply warming up each day. Though Sarah had never been involved in carpentry of any kind, her steady hands, which she’d learned from her work in the labs, proved extremely useful. That skill also proved useful in the firing ranges.

Like she’d told Garret, she knew how to fire a gun. The first time had been years ago and her hands had shook uncontrollably. She’d told Deacon she never wanted to hold one again. However, when it had become clear just how bad the world had gotten, Sarah had been forced to leave that promise behind. She’d gotten better simply by being out in the shit, day after day, but now she really had a chance to practice.

It was amazing that they could afford the shooting ranges that were still being built, and not just with her but all the new recruits. In the refugee camp, they’d constantly been counting bullets. Supply runs had always involved keeping an eye out for any spares. Now they could produce them again, and however many they needed.

Several Corporals and Lieutenants were in charge of basic training, but since Kouri was in charge of Diamond Lake as a whole, he often oversaw the aspects of it too.

Kouri was there on Sarah’s first day on the makeshift range. They’d spent the morning putting part of it together, using the work as their warm-up. Now Sarah stared down the pistol and unloaded the clip into her target. The goal was to maintain speed without losing any accuracy.

Kouri walked up behind Sarah as her clip emptied. She quickly dropped it, put in a new clip, and unloaded again. Kouri held up his hand and the others stopped. Some of the on lookers started to give tips. They praised what was good and pointed out what needed improvement. Kouri though walked forward and specifically looked at Sarah’s target with a critical eye.

“You begin to drift to the right after the initial few shots. It’s important to stay loose Private, but not that loose.”

“Yes sir,” Sarah said with a confirming nod. It had been several days since her initiation and the sting at letting Deacon’s ring go so that it could be melted into bullets had lessened.

She relaxed her stance just a little, feeling like she was still able to with the man, even if he was her boss now. After all, Kouri supported Garret’s militaristic vision, but he was more lax if he wasn’t giving direct orders. It certainly made him easier to talk to than someone like Garret and the way his men liked and supported him supported the good character he projected. That, and perhaps the fact that he’d been the first person of the Militia that Sarah had met made the relationship more comfortable. As Kouri came to stand by her again, she asked, “Surprised any?”

“Not at all,” Kouri replied. “I could tell you knew how to use that rifle on the first day. Even if your stance wasn’t correct.”

“Was it correct now?”

“Better.”

Sarah let out a small huff. Some loose hair flew up and fell back down. She put her hands on her hips and said, “Let me guess. I’ll never meet your perfect, military standard, huh?”

“I believe you’re thinking of the Marines if we’re talking military stereotypes,” Kouri replied. “And I personally believe that with enough training, anyone can meet my standard. Natural skill exists, but it’s not a gatekeeper in something like this. Show me your stance again.”

Sarah did so, only to stumble a bit as Kouri kicked her foot over. “Hey!”

“Your feet are too close together. Aim your gun. Tell me that doesn’t feel better.” There was just the slightest bit of humor in the man’s voice. It had Sarah smiling, the moment between them a relief from some of the more serious instances with other Militia members.

As Sarah tested out the stance, Kouri said, “Now switch shoulders.”

She quickly did, only stumbling slightly.

Kouri looked to the others, making sure no one was in the way of the firing range. He nodded once it was clear and everyone fired. This time when Sarah dropped her gun, it was with a disappointed huff.

“I knew my left side wouldn’t be great but geeze…”

“I wouldn’t be so disappointed. Your range wasn’t as wide as other’s might have been. Keeping working with your natural hand but try to build up accuracy on the left. You never know when your right shoulder might be out of commission.”

“Yes sir.”

The rest of the time at the firing range that day, Sarah had focused more on her left side, gradually improving her accuracy.

The days continued to pass and Sarah’s physical limits were pushed. Every time she began to feel the burn though, it only made her push harder. The faster she got this done, the quicker she could work on the Ark and really put her skills to the test.

She ran through the obstacle courses. She did the jumping jacks and pushups. She even improved her aim with her left shoulder, something which others didn’t have time to do. All the while, Kouri came in and out of the training, checking in on everyone but always taking an extra moment with Sarah. She didn’t mind it, but she did eventually ask about it with only a slightly accusatory stare.

“You may not be military, not originally, but I can already tell you’ve got more heart and discipline than a lot of my men here. I simply want you to know that that hard work doesn’t go unnoticed. And that again, I think people work harder when they care about the man standing next to them. Which reminds me, come by my tent at 20:00, Private.”

Sarah raised an eyebrow at that but she didn’t get a chance to ask what it was about as Kouri’s attention was pulled away.

Only one man had made a pass at her in the refugee camp before Sarah had made it very clear she wasn’t interested. She did like Kouri, but his cryptic wording had her quickly worried that maybe things were being taken too far. Still, perhaps the matter was a Militia one and not personal. Since she didn’t want to risk ruining her perfect record so far, she decided to just get the meeting over with that night.

At exactly 20:00, Sarah made sure to be there. She could see Kouri inside by a lantern, looking over maps as he gestured for her to come in. She saluted. “Sir.”

“Stand down. What I mean to give you doesn’t need titles and ‘yes sirs’.”

Sarah resisted the urge to wince. She was just then realizing she was going to have to deal with another ass who only thought with his dick when Kouri instead pulled a ring out of his pocket. Sarah’s thoughts quickly left her as she just stared.

“I realize that my not warning you about the Colonel’s policy was probably ill received. I understand new recruits can’t have jewelry, but you told me this was what you had left of your husband. I can’t imagine how I’d feel if I had to leave the picture of my wife behind. It’s only right that you have it.”

Sarah was still feeling a little shocked as she slowly took the ring. Now that she’d pushed herself out of the past, holding the ring wasn’t a painful reminder like before. The action was appreciated though, having at least something of Deacon left. But…

“There’s no way I could keep it. If someone saw…”

“Of course,” Kouri quickly said. “I should have—”

“Would you hold onto it for me?”

The idea had flashed in her mind and Sarah quickly grabbed onto it. Kouri looked shocked, even as Sarah gently took his hands and folded his fingers back around the ring.

“Think of this as me coming to trust the man beside me.”

Kouri’s lips twitched upwards. “Are you sure you don’t just care that I’ll be holding this now?”

“No, you’ve already proven you’re a friend, and a good one. Thank you for doing this for me Captain Kouri.”

“I told you, no need for titles right now Ms. Whitaker.”

“Then just Sarah is fine. I think we’ve gotten past that.”

“Derrick then.”

“Agreed,” Sarah smiled as she dropped her hands. “Thank you Derrick.”

“You’re welcome. And good luck tomorrow.”

“What’s tomorrow?”

“The Colonel is going to come down to see if anyone is ready to be assigned a position.”

“Really? Why haven’t any recruits heard of this?”

“It’s meant to be a surprise so that he sees everyone in their natural element, rather than a bunch of men and women trying to overcompensate. You needn’t worry though. He’ll be nothing but impressed with your work thus far.”

“I promise not to disappoint then.”

“No need for promises. I know you won’t. Good night, Sarah.”

“Good night.”

Sarah left, still a bit surprised that Kouri’s intentions had been different than what she’d expected, but she smiled nonetheless. She had an officer fully supporting her and soon she’d be working the Ark. She slept peacefully that night, and the next day she got up rested and ready to impress.

Of course she wasn’t perfect. She wasn’t a natural soldier. However, she was able to prove to the Colonel that she could hold her own and that she clearly wanted to be there. No longer was her unassuming figure a focal point of other’s.

After everyone had gone through the obstacle courses, done the hand to hand combat, and performed at the firing range, the Colonel had Kouri pull a select few. Sarah was one of them. When the Colonel stopped in front of her, he asked, “And what do you bring to the table Private Whitaker?”

“I have a doctorate in botany, sir.”

Colonel Garret didn’t look immediately impressed. “Is that so? And how exactly could that help us? Improve the growth rates on our farms perhaps?”

“I could, yes. With the proper equipment, I could also better understand the Freaks and how to stop them, sir. I majored in botany specifically, but what I did involved biochemical engineering.”

“Attack them from the inside then? A poison perhaps? A counter disease?”

That wasn’t her initial plan but she could tell answers like that were what Garret wanted to hear. She first wanted to try and fix the Freaks instead. If she found there wasn’t a way to fix them though…she’d cross that bridge when she got there. But either way, she wanted to end this war as Garret put it as much as he did. She had a less violent method in mind, but hopefully it would prove more successful.

“Yes, sir.”

“Then I must truly commend Captain Kouri on his decision to incorporate your refugee camp. Due to expertise, you will be moved to the Ark, _Corporal_ Whitaker.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

Sarah saluted Garret as her heart filled with relief. Garret gave them all their official instructions with Sarah now moving to Wizard Island the next day. This time she didn’t sleep as well. She wanted to see what she’d have to work with. She wanted to start using her knowledge again. She’d seen on her first visit that they were getting electricity set up there, that they had computers. Already her mind was planning ahead.

The next day, it only took a few minutes to pack her belongings. Really there were just her spare clothes, an issued jacket for the colder weather coming their way, and her issued weapon. She ended up saying a few, temporary farewells to those that were being moved elsewhere or staying at Diamond Lake. With Kouri though, the farewell took a little longer.

“When do you think I’ll see you next?” Sarah asked when they got a more private moment.

“Hard to say. For now, Diamond Lake is under my command, but I obviously work closely with Garret. Whenever I’m on the island, I’ll make sure to check in and see how you’re doing.”

“Thank you Derrick.”

“Not at all. We live in unpredictable times and I’d like to keep what friends I’ve made close,” he replied with a kind smile. “Until next time.”

“Next time,” Sarah agreed.

She left on the truck with a few others and supplies that were being sent to Wizard Island. The drive took about two hours. Once they arrived, everyone was quickly pushed in a different direction. Orders were shouted and the supplies were carted off to where they were needed. Sarah watched it all go as she was guided up the mountain and told that Garret was waiting for her in the Ark.

It was her first time getting a chance to see what they were building. She had tea in the Colonel’s study, getting a chance to see all the books they’d collected and what was already being set up for the future plans of the Ark. She got an official tour, all the information very technical before Garret added, “Now, your path isn’t the only one we’re looking at. If we can efficiently kill the Freaks by means of a poison or a passing virus, then God will prove Himself to be at your side. However, I am putting faith in another, more violent method led by our explosives expert. I apologize in advance for his eccentric nature.”

Colonel Garret guided Sarah out of the Ark and to the infirmary tent. She quickly met Doctor Jimenez and James Weaver for the first time, the former currently patching the latter one up from a nasty burn.

“I trust next time you will take safety into account Weaver,” Garret chastised. “Already, you’ve given us better weapons than before, but that does us no good if you blow up the camp.”

“Hey, no worries! It’s only a second degree burn, and I know what went wrong,” grinned Weaver, clearly just enjoying the fact that he got to play with his chemicals. His eyes then focused on Sarah and the grin turned to a smirk. “And who is _this_?”

Sarah had found herself glaring throughout the entire introduction. Though she’d gotten on well at Diamond Lake, it seemed that the Militia wasn’t completely devoid of sex focused idiots. Thankfully, an issue had Garret and Weaver getting pulled away with only a quick order shot her way. It left Sarah and Jimenez alone for a moment.

“Sorry about James. He can be a bit much sometimes, but his expertise gets him more leeway than others,” the doctor sighed with a shrug. “You’ll get used to brushing him off. Everyone else does. And as far as our little group of experts go, you can drop the military ranks at the door. It’s all a bit much if you ask me. Even Matt will drop it in private conversations.”

Sarah smiled, immediately taking a liking to the doctor. She said, “Sounds like a breath of fresh air to me. I’m Sarah.”

“Arturo. Or just Doc is fine. Everyone calls me that,” he smiled. “Welcome to the Militia.”


End file.
